Heyo Timbo
by Jimbobshuwop
Summary: Jason wants to talk about something with Tim, but the universe seems to be working against him.


"..Tim? Tim. Timbo!"

Tim jumped, started by the voice. "What?!" he blurted out before looking over and locking eyes with the man who stood over him. "Oh. It's you."

"Don't act so happy about it." Jason said said sarcastically as he leaned against the desk Tim was sitting at.

Tim groaned "I'm trying to work, Jason, what do you want?"

"Woah, really? I didn't know Bruce was paying his employees to sleep at their desks.. Man, _I_ gotta get a job here!" Jason joked with thick sarcasm.

"I _wasn't_ sleeping, I was just taking a break. And cut the sarcasm, will you?" Tim glared sharply at the older man. "Besides, you wouldn't last a day here."

"Relax, Timmy, I was just joking with you. And I'm sure I could ace this job. You;re just sitting around doing basically nothing, except for maybe fetching Bruce coffee. Or did you get a promotion and now someone's bringing _you_ coffee, hm?"

"That's not-"

"Speaking of coffee! Come on, I'm getting you outta this place. You need to learn to stop working so much."

"I thought I wasn't working at _all_." Tim said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "But I could use some coffee right about not..." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was probably going to regret this. "Fine. I'll go with you. But I have to be back here in an hour."

"Two hours."

"One and a half."

"Deal."

"You should get something to eat, we're gonna be here for a while."

"...The burger, please."

"There ya go."

"Shut up."

Tim say across the booth from Jason, sipping his coffee that the waitress had just come with. The steam was rapidly riding off of the cup and Jason wondered for a moment if it was boiling.

"How the hell do you drink it so hot?"

"I'm accustomed to it."

"You're accustomed to drinking boiling hot liquids?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Why did you drag me here?"

Jason smirked. "Can't a guy just take his brother out to get a coffee without being questioned?"

Tim thought for a moment before once again taking a sip from his cup. "That sounded incestuous."

Jason's eyes narrowed "Let me rephrase that..." he bit his lip, trying to differ his wording. "Can't a guy take his brother out to lunch without being questioned?"

"..." Tim stared blankly at the other male.

"Oh, come on!"

Tim shrugged. "Don't blame me, you said it." he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the sides of his lips.

"Yeah, well, maybe it's _you_ that's making it sound bad."

"Hey, don't say that it's bad, that's offensive to the incest community." Tim snickered.

Jason face-palmed. "I just can't win with you."

"Mhmm... but you never did answer the question."

"What question?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh, that question... Maybe I just wanted to talk."

"Tim narrowed his eyes. "No second agenda? I don't think I believe that..."

"Believe it, Timbers. Because it's true."

"Talk about what, exactly?"

"Well, I was-"

Jason was cut off by the return of the waitress. "Here ya go." She placed their plates down on the table with a smile. Jason had ordered nachos, but couldn't enjoy them because of the intense stare Tim was giving them.

Jason looked at Tim and rose a brow. "Want some?"

"No..! Uh, I mean, no... No, thanks." Tim stuttered and looked back down at his own food, taking the large burger into his hands.

"Alright, your loss." Jason shrugged and began eating.

Tim spared Jason's food one last glance before taking a bite of his own food.

With a mouth full of nachos, Jason started "So, what I was saying was-" he stopped when he noticed the non amused look Tim was giving him. "What?"

"At least swallow before attempting to talk?:

Jason rolled his eyes and swallowed down his food. "Yes, Mr Drake." he said sarcastically. "Now, let's try this one more time-"

Tim's phone rang. "For god's sake!" Jason shoved his face into his hands and sighed. "Please tell me you don't have to-"

"I have to go." Tim sighed and started scooting out of the booth. "Sorry, Jason. You can tell me some other time." he said and stood up. "Just please, for the love of God, do not come back to WE while I'm working." he turned to look at Jason who was still in the booth. "See ya." And with that, he was once again, off to work.


End file.
